Resolutions
by SkullFaerie
Summary: The war was over. But for Saotome Alto, there remained one thing that needed a resolution.
1. Story 1

This fanfic was inspired by this picture:

(http:// i22. photobucket. com/ albums/ b301/ steshin/ ARUSHERI/ 16. jpg) To view the image, simply copy and paste to your address bar and delete the spaces. The theme used in this story is **Picking up where we left off**.

**Story 1**

**Contributed by: arcangelus, emochinchilla, forgottendiary, steshin**

The færie listened to the loud splashes made by waves crashing and lashing at thousand year old rock formations. Then the breeze hums, prompting every grass in the prairie to slowly dance mesmerizing her azure eyes. As she watched further on, the seas and the skies begin to merge in an endless parallel, framing their promised land.

She wrapped her arms around herself as the cool wind brushed against her skin. Up on the hill and being surrounded by everything this new world had to offer, she felt strangely calm.

It was over.

Ranka was saved.

Frontier made it to this new world.

The færie…

Was alive.

"Sheryl," came a very familiar voice.

There was always the unanswered question of Alto.

She had witnessed him soaring above those clouds earlier, free, like the way he had always dreamt to be. He found his heaven, what does he want now? What can she give him?

"Sheryl!" He was running now, huffing for breath.

The pink-haired beauty's response was to spin around and slap him, the sound resounding off the cliffs loudly, causing many a colonist to look up in wonder at that peculiar sound.

Alto winced and rubbed his reddening cheek! "Oi, Sheryl! What was that for --"

"ALTO! YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, advancing on him irately as the blue-haired pilot started to back away in fear.

"What kind of stunt was that, coming down into the atmosphere riding a burning Valkyrie! You could've been killed! Ohhhh, noooo, let's consider that MAYBE we won't get to continue a certain conversation if you ACCIDENTALLY FRIED YOURSELF TO DEATH AT THE END OF THE WAR! NO, the only son of Saotome Ranzo, one and only heir didn't die in honour against the Vajra, NOOOOO, he died because he decided to pull off some stupid stunt and burn up on re-entry!" She finished throwing her hands up in the air and red in the face.

Alto looked damned.

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?!"

Sheryl shuddered and sighed. She hugged her shoulders, thinned down by the virus, trying hard not to let the tears seep out.

Alto's face softened when he saw her sudden change.

"Sheryl, I'm sorry."

Seeing that she did not respond, he took a step, and took her in his arms.

Still no response.

He buried his head into her strawberry hair.

"Where were we...? in that certain conversation of ours...?"

Sheryl felt her heartbeat race under his embrace. She closed her eyes, accepting defeat. This was going to happen whether she liked it or not.

"You tell me...baka Alto," she whispered as she fought back the onset of tears.

He smiled in her hair.

"We were...in the part...where I declare my undying love for you."

Sheryl opened her eyes not knowing what to say.

"Alto..." she quietly said his name.

Slowly, and gently, Alto's arms shifted positions.

"I love you Sheryl, I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise..."

He placed one of his hands on her hip. She remained still.

Silence passed before Sheryl looked up at him smiling. "Took you long enough, baka Alto," was the only thing she said before she leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss.

Alto closed his eyes, relishing her sweet taste in his mouth. It gave him a feeling of peace, of home, and of surrender. He gave back Sheryl's due and more. Alto brought her closer to him, arms tightly wound around her waist as he deepened their kiss.

They broke the long kiss, chasing for air, cheeks flushed, and lips plump.

Sheryl made a small smile as she raised her hand to lightly touch her earring dangling from Alto's right ear. She stared lovingly at the purple red fold quartz that shone brightly as the sun's dying rays illuminated it.

_Thank you,_ she said inwardly.

Sheryl woke up from her momentary stupor as she felt Alto's grip on her wrist.

"If you're planning to take it back, please," he paused, smiling at her.

"Take me with it."


	2. Story 2

**Story 2**

**Contributed by: vivitoru**

The words "The End" scribbled on the final sheet of paper she was holding signaled the end of her slide-show.

Alto was clearly impressed by the young woman sighing dreamily before him. In other circumstances he would have praised her for her drawing skills, which were really good, unlike her cooking and general handling of daily housework from what he had seen.

However there were two facts preventing him from doing so: first he felt her complaint was uncalled for. Second, he wasn't particularly pleased how she drew him like some sort of flat-chested unrivalled beauty, especially when she used all his stock of paper in the process.

Was that really how she saw him?

The young woman sighed once more.

"That's how it should have ended..."

That was the last straw for him.

"What kind of crap was that?"

Did she hear what she thought she had? How insensitive could that man be?

"That crap, Saotome Alto, is every girl dream!"

Life sure was full of surprise with the pink-haired diva and everyday he learnt something new and unexpected from her. Not so long ago he was told she was dying. Now she just revealed to him her innermost fantasy.

"What getting it on with another girl?"

There he said it. He actually called himself a girl. Alto wondered what kind of stupid answer he would come up next.

Sheryl threw her stack of paper in sheer frustration.

"For god's sake Alto! You know very well what I meant!"

It was his turn now to point an accusing finger.

"You're being unfair! Of course I didn't use those exact words – I'm a man after all – but that's exactly what I-"

"Comparing me with your beloved VF-25 doesn't count as romantic in my book!"

Alto was taken aback hearing that. She should by now that this was the ultimate praise he could think of. Anyway he had to take back the upper hand in this argument or he would never hear the end of it.

"Well I did kiss-"

"What kind of guy kiss with his eyes wide opened? Tell me!"

So he wasn't exactly an experienced kisser but who could fault him when it was only his fourth kiss and the first one he had initiated.

"How can you blame me: that was only my fourth-"

"It's called common knowledge! It was only my third kiss but did you once see…"

Prior to her miraculous recovery, Sheryl knew the V-type virus had reached her brain. It was that very fact that gave her the same abilities as Ranka.

However she was fairly certain she remembered all the moments she had shared with her princess charming no matter how trivial they were.

"Your…fourth?"

Alto face-palmed upon realizing what he had just said.

There was no arguing that he was a genius, or a moron, if one wanted to look at it in a negative light: He managed to screw it even more than he already had.


	3. Omake Chapter

**Omake**

Our dearest readers, this is for you. A peek into how SkullxFaerie does its brainstorming. *snicker* Below is a chat transcript between fd and steshin regarding this round robin's "picture-of-inspiration". Have fun!

**fd**: stesh, this isn't working

**stesh**: ?

**fd**:

sheryl: alto, i can't...not yet

alto: don't be scared, i'll be gentle

**stesh**: XDDDDDDDDD CURSE YOU FD!

You made me choke on water!

**fd**: kuku the pic says it all!

sheryl's protecting her breasts

**stesh**: Picking up where we left off...you know, when Sheryl says they'll continue the conversation after everything's over.

**fd**: alto's like, "it's ok, give them to me"

i know, i know im just in ryan perv mode

**stesh**:

Alto: You can't hide them from me...

Sheryl: Iyaa!

Alto: Sheriru...I'm ready to be a man!

**fd**:

Alto: That's what I wanted to tell you


End file.
